


For your happiness

by AveragePyro



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Hanahaki AU, M/M, just a bit of Angst, slight mention of Kageyama Tobio, slight mention of kuroo tetsurou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 16:23:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12939096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AveragePyro/pseuds/AveragePyro
Summary: Two boys, one phone call late at night. Questionable feelings. How will things end for them? Just a one-shot from last year that's been re-done.





	For your happiness

Another sleepless night, the frustrated male sighed as he turned once more in his bed. Lately, he had been thinking about one of his closest friends in a rather odd way, if he had to admit to himself. Odd, in a sense that he never thought he could see his friend as something more. “Maybe gaming will clear my mind.” He murmured as he reached out for his 3DS. Normally the boy wouldn’t have found himself in such a trivial state but these ideals were a bit hard for him. Slowly, he grasped his 3DS and pulled it towards him, quickly sitting up. Just as he switched it on, his phone vibrated and a flash of the bright light made him flinch. “Who-”

For a second, he thought it was Kuroo calling him. Not that it wouldn’t be the first time he did; but it wasn’t him --- It was Shoyo. A half smile formed on his lips as he pressed the answer button. ”Hello?” “KENMA,” chirped the familiar voice of Karasuno’s future ace. Kenma had to move the phone away from his ear for a few seconds. He wasn’t ready for the sudden loudness of the younger male. “Yes Sho?” “Um… well,” hearing the other’s voice soften made him feel alert. The tone made him feel uneasy, making his brows furrow. “I need help.” “What’s wrong Sho?” He wondered what was going on on his end to make Shoyo so quiet.

“Has your heart ever gone ‘BOOM POW’?”

Kenma blinked for a while. ‘Boom pow.’ Looking up at the ceiling, he scratched his head, his lips parted slightly as he was thinking about it. The events that had been unfolding for himself resembled that feeling. But, he wasn’t ready to have a discussion about that. “I suppose I have.” He nodded. “Really?!” Kenma could envision him jumping up from where he was. It brought a faint smile to his face. He brought his knees close to his chest as he waited for Shoyo to continue. “I’m glad you understand.” He heard the other sigh in relief. “Why, what’s this about, Shoyo?”

“Hm?” Shoyo hummed, tapping his chin. He was trying to find the best way to explain the feelings he was having. Though if he was honest, he was a little surprised that Kenma had a similar feeling. “Ah, well lately my heart goes ‘BOOM POW’ when I see a friend of mine. Then my cheeks start to feel warm and suddenly I can’t focus.” Kenma couldn’t help but feel his chest tighten. Though, regardless of how he was feeling, he kept his emotions in check. There no time for him to dwell on the matter; not with Shoyo waiting for him on the other line. He glanced over to the neglected 3DS and lowered the volume. “May I ask who?” Instantly, he regretted asking; it’s not as if he didn’t care --- It was more of being afraid of hearing the answer. He eyed the screen in front of him and decided to play while Shoyo debated in telling him or not. “Promise not to tell?” Kenma couldn’t help but let a small smile form on his face.

“I promise.” “It’s-”

“Shoyo! Go to bed.” a feminine voice called out. “Ack!” Yes sorry, just give a moment!” Shoyo called out. “Sorry Kenma, I’ll tell you next time.” “Oh sure, goodnight Sho.” 

“Goodnight Kenma.”

Click.

The male sighed and put his phone down. Well, he could always wait for the next time. Hopefully by then he could work out his own feelings. “I don’t feel like playing.” He saved his game and turned it off. He ran his fingers through his hair as he crawled underneath the covers. Kenma closed his eyes trying to get himself to sleep, but thoughts about Shoyo’s interest flooded his mind. It didn’t take long for him to realize who it could possible be, Hinata Shoyo was definitely interested in Kageyama Tobio. It all made sense, especially with how much he spoke of him as of late.

Kenma felt his chest tighten again and he let out a hard cough. His eyes opened and noticed a single sunflower petal on his bed.


End file.
